greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Majors
Lee Majors played Chuck Cain in the season eight Grey's Anatomy ''episode Poker Face. Career Filmography *''Bicycle (2018) *''Eat, Play, Love'' (2017) *''Victory by Submission'' (2017) *''Jean'' (2016) *''Wild Bill Hickok: Swift Justice'' (2016) *''Almosting It'' (2016) *''The Mechanic (short)'' (2015) *''Toxin: 700 Days Left on Earth (short)'' (2015) *''Do You Believe?'' (2015) *''The Legend of DarkHorse County'' (2014) *''Matt's Chance'' (2013) *''Spring Break '83'' (2012) *''Crash & Burn'' (2012) *''Jerusalem Countdown'' (2011) *''Corruption.Gov'' (2010) *''Johnny'' (2010) *''The Adventures of Umbweki'' (2009) *''Me & Lee?'' (2007) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) *''The Brothers Solomon'' (2007) *''Guys Choice'' (2007) *''Waitin' to Live'' (2006) *''Lightspeed'' (2006) *''When I Find the Ocean'' (2006) *''TV: The Movie'' (2005) *''Hell to Pay'' (2005) *''The Last Confederate: The Story of Robert Adams'' (2005) *''Arizona Summer'' (2004) *''The Trail to Hope Rose'' (2004) *''Fate'' (2003) *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) *''Out Cold'' (2001) *''Hard Knox'' (2001) *''Here (short)'' (2001) *''Hotel!'' (2001) *''Primary Suspect'' (2000) *''New Jersey Turnpikes'' (1999) *''Chapter Zero'' (1999) *''Musketeers Forever'' (1998) *''The Protector'' (1998) *''Trojan War'' (1997) *''Raven: Return of the Black Dragons'' (1997) *''Lost Treasure of Dos Santos'' (1997) *''Daytona Beach'' (1996) *''Bionic Ever After?'' (1994) *''The Cover Girl Murders'' (1993) *''Fire: Trapped on the 37th Floor'' (1991) *''Keaton's Cop'' (1990) *''Bionic Showdown: The Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman'' (1989) *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''Reed Down Under'' (1988) *''The Return of the Six-Million-Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman'' (1987) *''A Smoky Mountain Christmas'' (1986) *''The Cowboy and the Ballerina'' (1984) *''Starflight: The Plane That Couldn't Land'' (1983) *''Circle of Two'' (1981) *''The Last Chase'' (1981) *''High Noon, Part II: The Return of Will Kane'' (1980) *''Agency'' (1980) *''Killer Fish'' (1979) *''Steel'' (1979) *''The Norseman'' (1978) *''Just a Little Inconvenience'' (1977) *''Francis Gary Powers: The True Story of the U-2 Spy Incident'' (1976) *''The Six Million Dollar Man: Solid Gold Kidnapping'' (1973) *''The Six Million Dollar Man: Woman, Wine and War'' (1973) *''The Six Million Dollar Man'' (1973) *''Weekend of Terror'' (1970) *''The Liberation of L.B. Jones'' (1970) *''The Ballad of Andy Crocker'' (1969) *''Will Penny'' (1968) *''Clambake'' (1967) *''Strait-Jacket'' (1964) Television *''Fuller House'' (2018) *''Ash vs Evil Dead'' (2016-2018) *''The AXI: Avengers of Extreme Illusions'' (2015) *''Raising Hope'' (2011-2014) *''Dallas'' (2013) *''CSI: NY'' (2012) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011) *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' (2010-2011) *''$#*! My Dad Says'' (2011) *''Undercovers'' (2010) *''Human Target'' (2010) *''Community'' (2010) *''According to Jim'' (2008-2009) *''The Game'' (2007-2009) *''Robot Chicken'' (2009) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''Weeds'' (2008) *''Wainy Days'' (2008) *''Wapos Bay: The Series'' (2007) *''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman'' (2007) *''Will & Grace'' (2005) *''Jake 2.0'' (2003) *''Son of the Beach'' (2002) *''Too Much Sun'' (2000) *''The War Next Door'' (2000) *''V.I.P.'' (2000) *''Soldier of Fortune, Inc.'' (1999) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1998) *''Promised Land'' (1996) *''Lonesome Dove: The Series'' (1995) *''Raven'' (1992-1993) *''Tour of Duty'' (1990) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1989) *''Dolly'' (1988) *''The Fall Guy'' (1981-1986) *''The Love Boat'' (1983) *''Trauma Center'' (1983) *''The Six Million Dollar Man'' (1974-1978) *''The Bionic Woman'' (1976) *''Owen Marshall, Counselor at Law'' (1971-1974) *''The Sixth Sense'' (1972) *''Alias Smith and Jones'' (1972) *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' (1971) *''The Virginian'' (1970-1971) *''Bracken's World'' (1970) *''The Big Valley'' (1965-1969) *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour'' (1965) *''Gunsmoke'' (1965) External Links * * Category:Actors